Stug
| elemental damage = 156.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 1.5 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = 936.0 | charge speed = 3.0 | charge crit chance = 5.0 | charge crit damage = 1.5 | conclave = 70 | polarities = | notes = | introduced = | users = Artificer }} The Stug is a Grineer pistol that deals Corrosive damage and was released in . It has a similar firing mechanism to the Ballistica; a quick tap fires a single "blob", holding down the firing button will shoot it as a fully automatic weapon and using the weapons secondary function charges the "blob" using up to six bullets to fire a large blob. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages *High Corrosive damage. **Very effective against Ferrite Armor. *Charge can stack up to 6 blobs (uses 6 ammo). *Area-of-Effect explosion damage. 48.16% of base and any elemental damage will be used for the AoE damage. **Unexploded blobs also emit a small AoE damage that scales with distance from the blob. *Blobs do damage over time. *Blobs stack when shot onto each other, increasing detonation time and damage. *Blobs will adhere firmly to enemies. *Fast manual and auto firing rate. *A polarity slot. Disadvantages *Very slow charge rate. *Low critical chance. *The blobs themselves cannot inflict a status proc. The explosions and DoT effect can, however the amount of each is low. *The steep arc and the low projectile speed severely limits accuracy. Also renders this weapon useless against long-ranged targets (However, the steep arc can be utilized to kill enemy units behind cover). *Can deal self-damage and Status proc to the user. The more blobs that are stacked, the more damage you will take. *Has very small explosion radius that does not increase when stacking blobs. *Cannot stack more than six blobs, if extra blobs are shot onto a full blob, it will stack but not increase damage. *Lephantis is 100% immune to this weapon due to explosions affecting the body rather than the weak points. Tips *Stug explosions can deal headshot damage when triggered above their targets, this also includes the blobs themselves hitting heads. *Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent will allow the Stug to build up blobs much faster, while the Lethal Torrent can increase firing and charging speed of the weapon. *It is not advisable to fight enemies in close range with this weapon, as it deals damage to the user, especially when equipped with Pathogen Rounds. The more blobs that are stacked, the more damage you will take. *The Stug can have three unique combination elementals, with Corrosive already provided, allowing Pathogen Rounds and Convulsion mods to be equipped separately for such combinations. *The Stug's shots will not just stick to enemies, but other players too. This lets you put them on another player for a little bit of quick melee defense (similar to Vauban's Teslas, but much shorter lived). Also the shots will stick to Loki's Decoy and Saryn's Molt for a nice little trap. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential unless building for magnetic and viral, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on different elemental damages, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. *Due to having innate , the stug can be made to deal and , along with the innate , to make it deadly against the Grineer, attacking all armor types and health. *Blobs will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Blunt, Bulwark. Notes *The Stug is massive for a sidearm (the size of most primary weapons), extending from the kneecap of Oberon all the way up to the middle of the torso. This causes clipping issues, as the upper part of the gun can pass into the frame's torso when holstered. *Its Rate of fire belies its actual manual rate of fire, as the user can actually fire its non-charge shots very quickly. Therefore, the displayed rate of fire merely tells its slow charging rate. *Despite the Status Chance displaying 0% for the shots, the Stug's explosions actually do cause Status procs to their targets. *Stug blobs explode when stepped on by anyone, including players. *The expense of the charged shot determines how many manually fired blobs are fired at simultaneously. **The maximum charge of the Stug is 6, costing 6 pistol ammo. **The maximum size of the Stug blob is 10 (although more than 6 is wasted without multishot). **Barrel Diffusion (Level 4) releases a maximum charge of 10, due to the size hard limit. **Manual Barrel Diffusion shots deal a size of 2. *Having the weapon expend no ammunition while charging gives no supposed effects on the blob, such as using 2 pistol ammo to make a 6-charge will create a 2-charge blob instead. *Unlike certain other 'exotic' weapons (Ogris, Penta, Torid), the Stug will alert enemies when fired. * Shooting from a high elevation while the player's Hall of Mirrors is active will sometimes cause the shots from the rear clone to land near the player, potentially damaging them if too many blobs are accumulated. *Damage dealt by charged blobs is inconsistent. in most cases, a fully charged blob will inflict the same amount of damage to the enemy it is stuck to as a single blob, wasting the time it took to charge the weapon. Trivia *The Stug is the third of three very large secondary weapons. The first two would be the Acrid and the Ballistica. *"Stug" is likely taken from the WW2 German assault gun of the same name (Sturmgeschütz III & IV) ; this makes it the second Grineer weapon named after a military vehicle, the first being the Hind. *This is the second secondary weapon that has a Charge ability. *While the game startup window (The one that lists recent updates) refers to the Stug as a Goo-gun, the shop calls it a Gel gun. Media Warframe - Gameplay & Information Stug A Gay Guy Reviews Stug, The Splattery Savage (Overkill Ed.) Warframe Stug WARFRAME Stug Advanced Guide Warframe Stug Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.10.3 Patch History }} See also fr:Stug